It's Christmas Time Again
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Jack muses on the possibility of a relationship with his 2IC at Christmas time with some help from Daniel. My Very First attempt at Fan Fiction. So not very good writting.


Title: It's Christmas Time Again...  
Category: S/J romance, Jacks POV  
Summary: Jack muses on the possibility of a relationship with his 2IC at Christmas time with some help from Daniel.  
Rating: Pg 15+   
Status: complete  
Season/series: Set in season six.   
Spoilers: general knowledge of the show required. Divide and Conquer, window of Opportunity, Broca Divide, Meridian and Abyss. Nothing huge just small mentions of them other than that none.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Stargate they belong to someone else and I'm only having fun playing with them. I did not make any money off this story.  
Archive: Yes please, Heliopolis, SJD, jackfic and anywhere else you like just please let me know where it is going.  
Feed Back: Yes please just go easy on me this is my first attempt at a fic.   
Email: star_gazer97@hotmail.com  
`~`~`~`~`~indicates a new day  
  
  
  
Its Christmas time again. Another year gone. We all agreed to have Christmas at my house this year, and show Jonas some of Earths customs where Christmas is concerned. Coming up to Christmas though I realize how much I miss Daniel and his attempts at trying to get Carter and me together, using the mistle toe trick. It never worked though. Because we knew what he was up to we caught on the first time he tried it on us so we tried to avoid it since then. Nevertheless, I have to admit that without the Regs holding us back I probably would have jumped at the chance along time ago but I could not risk her career like that.   
  
Carter, Sam is the most wonderful human being that I have had the privilege of calling my friend. She is smart, beautiful and always up for a challenge. Since the very first time I met her in the briefing room before the second Abydos mission I knew she would be a handful. Mind you if she ever heard me say that, or knew I had thought it, she would rip me a new one. Since then I have gotten to know her as a person as well as a soldier but it is only now after more than five years of service with her I have come to realize that I have fallen in love with her. It is funny; the first time I have let my guard down enough to admit it to myself is this Christmas, with Daniel's absence still fresh in my mind.  
  
"Wha…" I start as I see a brilliant white light appear before me. It looks like Daniel did when he ascended, but it could not possibly be him. Could it? "Yes Jack, It's really me" The glowing white energy being says.  
"Daniel. Is that you? cause after that thing with Ba'al I didn't think I'd see you again. That was you wasn't it?" I ask cautiously.  
"Yes it is me, and that was me and no you weren't hallucinating." Daniel replies as he take his human form.   
"Ah not that it's not good to see you but what exactly are you doing here?" I ask.   
"Your in Love with Sam" Daniel states, and the way he says it you can tell it's not a question.  
"Ah yeah, maybe, but that still doesn't explain why you're here" I explain.  
"I thought I'd come and give you a little shove in the right direction" Daniel explains with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"What. I thought you couldn't interfere?" I question him.  
"Um I'm not, but I thought it would be worth it for my best friend and my little sister to have some happiness for once" he replies matter of factly. "We can't. I mean she is my 2IC. We'd be court marshaled if anyone found out." I try to defend myself.  
"Live a little Jack. You only find true love once in your life if your lucky, don't let this chance go by and live in regret for the rest of your life. Trust me Jack, Tell her. Be happy." He said and with that and a bright surge of energy, he was gone.  
  
I love her. I know that now, in some ways i am closer to her than I ever was with Sarah, because I can truly share everything with her especially my work. Which I never could with Sarah. She never really understood what it meant to be a military wife. However, with Sam it is different. I can open up to her as I never could with Sarah. Maybe Danny is right, I should tell her how I feel, tell her I Love her. I am pretty sure that she feels the same way about me. After that incident with the Zanex detector, I am almost positive. I love her so why can't I just say it. Tell her how I feel that she's my world. If anything ever happened to her, I know I'd regret not telling her. Even if we didn't act on it, just the comfort of her knowing my feelings would be enough. It would have to be.   
  
I decided I'm going to tell her SGC and regulations aside, at the moment I couldn't give a damn. I just know that I couldn't live with myself if she died never knowing the truth, that I love her more than life itself. I have no idea how i am going to tell her, I've never really been very good at the hearts and flowers routine, I usually stuff it up. I know this because Sarah never wasted a chance to tell me, but she also told me that it was the thought that counts.   
  
I've decided that I'm going to invite her around for Dinner Christmas eve to tell her because even if I have to quit or lead another team I'd do it. It would be worth it if when I went to bed at night knowing she'd be there when I woke up. To look at her beautiful smile and know she was smiling for me. Daniel's right life's too short to let something like love slip away because of some stupid air force regulations.   
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~CHRISTMAS EVE`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Oh, God she's going to be here any minute. What if she does not think of me that way?   
  
Stop it O'Neill. Calm down. She's here, and she is looking around the place a bit puzzled as I have got candles all around the place to set the mood. I am nervous as hell. I feel like I'm 14 again and this is my first date. Well this feels like my first date, however you can't exactly call this a date sine the other party is not aware it is a date.   
  
"Hi Sir" She said.  
"Jack" I correct her "We are off duty call me Jack" I tell her.  
"Ah, ok Jack" she replies  
  
After we got through the awkwardness of the first five minutes, we sat down and ate the dinner I had prepared. During the dinner, we made small talk. However, after dinner I confronted her on the reason for my impromptu dinner date. Which of course was to tell her my feelings for her?  
  
"Sir, Uh Jack. Not that this is not very nice, but was there a reason for this dinner? I mean…" She started to ask.  
"No that's ok Sam. Yes, there was a reason for this. So please let me finish before you say anything." I pleaded with her.  
"Uh sure. Sounds serious." She Joked.  
I smiled at her using the smile I only reserve for her. "Yeah it is serious. But in a good way. I hope" I started to explain.  
I looked up at her to see her reaction and all I saw was her trust in me that what I was going to tell her would be a good thing. I took a deep breath to compose myself and started the conversation that would change our lives forever.  
  
"I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile" I explain not daring to look at her face fearing what I would find hidden there for all to see. "I know that after that Zantec incident we agreed to 'Keep it in the room" but I realized a couple of nights ago that I couldn't." I continue, however this time when I looked up. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and understanding there.   
"I want to be with you. I realized I couldn't go on without you in my life. I can understand if you don't want to be with me but I couldn't go on without you at least knowing how I felt." I say. Finally, coming up for air and taking her soft hand into my larger calloused one. To gently kiss her hand.   
  
Despite what she said this time, she does interrupt me. "Jack… I… don't know what to say." She stammers out.  
"You don't have to say anything just tell me is there any chance of us being together? And please tell me the truth, I couldn't stand you lying to save my feelings" I explain.  
"What about the team/ Hammond? The SGC" she asks  
"I'll retire if I have to. But I want to be with you. You are more important to me than any of that. And anyway they need us." I reply already having thought of that.  
"I'd love nothing more than to be with you Jack. I love you too." She whispers with tears of what I can only assume to be joy in her eyes. "Sam, well talk about everything else tomorrow" I say as I help her up and lean in for a kiss. Our first real Kiss alien diseases and Time loops aside. I break the kiss with some regret than take her by the hand to the bedroom.   
And thank Daniel for having the brains to give me a kick-start. Now I have the woman of my dreams with me and nothing could fell more right.  
  
From up above Daniel watches his friend finally get something he wants.   
"You're welcome Jack" he says to no one in particular and disappears to continue on his new path and leave his friends to continue theirs.  
  
The End  
  
Finally finished this is my first real fanfic that I've finished so please be nice and feedback is very welcome. Hope you like it. I know its a little late for a Christmas fic but when I started it, it was before Christmas. But better late than never. 


End file.
